An Adam Torres Love Story
by MadameSpartan
Summary: This is basically just were I can archive my writing considering no one reads it..
1. suprising beginings

...I looked over at Fiona, her beautiful curly dark hair, her soft brown eyes and smooth skin... Of what I ultimately had no choice but to let go of. She wanted what I wasn't. I felt this sadness wash over me, sighed, and went to my next class. Eventually I couldn't stand the sound of the teacher drone on and on about something that happened 3 thousand decades ago.

My eyes stung, like I hadn't slept for days; My head felt heavy so I layed down on My desk. After what felt like a half an hour but must have been only a few minutes of wallowing in self pitty I heard the annoying noises and random voices of everyone stop, and heard the teachers voice boom over the almost deafening silence.

"This is Jennifer, from Puerto Rico, she's new here, welcome her with open arms." she said in a tired voice that sounded like she couldn't care less if she was introducing a 5 foot pink elephant that had just casually walked into the class. ... I looked at her and suddenly didn't feel tired anymore; The new girl was... well, let's just say she was bewitching, from the caramel color of her skin, to the thick, dark curls that feel to the side of her face... From that cute little beauty mark that was placed on the corner of the cheek. I really thought she was fascinating in every way...from the way she walked to how she nervously smiled when the teacher pointed her to her seat. Looking down trying to hide herself off from everyone, looking afraid and a bit sad.

I found myself unable to take my eyes off of her for the rest of the period. ... When I walked into the cafeteria, I had gotten my food and was getting ready to leave when I saw Jennifer sitting there all alone... weird. I though to himself, why would someone like 'her', not have anyone to sit with? ..., so I took the opportunity to walk over and introduce myself to her;I sat down and she kinda jumped as if it was a shock to her that I was there,

"You probably don't want to do that." she said in a low but a bit angry tone. "why wouldn't I want to sit next to a beautiful girl?" I asked. Her face lit up at that, I LOVED it. ... "well; it's just that... well, no one really likes me here... It's like they try to break you down to your last resort to where you start to believe what they are saying." she stammered, her eyes watering. "I know how you feel, I mean I know that everyone says that but I really mean it, they were just as bad to me, but after a while, you learn to tune it out and that your better than that." I smiled and her eyes lit up, I could have died from how radiant it was... =).

We talked for the next half an hour about basically anything and everything. Her school before Degrassi, her teachers she had now, video game, etc. ... It was weird, it was unlike talking to Fiona, or anyone else in the world for that matter. Sadly lunch came to an end.

The rest of the day I was practically floating on air, until after geometry. ... I was just walking to the mens room when Jennifer came rushing past me, with tears and mascara running down her face, clutching her books to her chest and slamming the door behind her...

I knew what I should do; I should just walk away right now and let everything be the way it was before, she most likely didn't feel like talking to me anyway; I looked at the sign nailed to the door, (girls), ... I would just go in there, see how she is and go. .. I stared at the sign once again, inhaled, and proceeded to walk in.

When I walked in the first thing I heard was sobbing, very intense sobbing, I then saw Jennifer through the bottom of the stall sitting on the floor crying in the fetal position, I lightly knocked on the stall door and the crying immediately stopped. And the room grew really silent as if she were afraid that she would be heard by someone other than me, someone that she was scared of. "Jennifer, ..., it's just me" i felt stupid as soon as i said that , me, I me she probably doesn't recognize my voice by heart. "Adam?" ... I guess she did.  
>"Yeah, you ok?" ... She didn't respond, she just unlocked the stall and crawled to where I was standing...<p>

I looked at her and felt my eyes water, I ended up sitting next to her where she was and wrapped my arm around her,she leaned her head against my shoulder and burst into tears, telling me that these girls locked her in a storage closet, she heard them saying all these things about her, calling her ugly, stupid, fat, everything that she was not.  
>When she decided to defend herself, they hurt her, real bad... I had just only noticed when she told me that one of the girls had took one of the box cutters from the closet they locked her in and cut her; that there was blood dripping from her arm and from the side of her face. I was disgusted, and I wished that there was something I could do help her. She looked around just then and her eyes slightly widened; "What is it?" I asked her, concerned. ...<p>

"Oh Adam I'm sorry, I just realized your not supposed to be here." It took me a while to register what she was saying, realizing we were in the girls room. I looked down at the floor and felt myself swallowing back a lump in my throat. I figured to repel her away from me now, before I became too attached; As if it wasn't already too late for that.

"Technically, I am... You see.." I grabbed my head trying to come up with a way that she would understand it, "Im.. I'm a female to male trans gender..." I would have continued but I was just too, I don't know, scared, nervous. So I stopped there and looked up at her reaction. She looked confused, and deep in thought and stayed like that for a while. Finally, she looked up.. but still didn't say anything to me. I couldn't stand the silence. "I know this is a lot to take in and I would totally get if you don't like me or be around me anymore, kinda..." I sighed. She just sat there looking at me, she didn't scream or call me a freak, she just kept on staring... I was trying to read what was going through her mind at the moment, how she was processing all of this, but before I could even think correctly, she did something that I thought I imagined at first but no, It was pure, and real... She turned so that she was looking directley at me, into my eyes, even with make-up and tears running down her face she still looked beautiful, and then she gently placed her hand on the back of my head, smoothing my hair between her fingers, leaned in, closed her eyes and lightly kissed me. Then she looked at me and smiled, and kissed me again, this time it was longer and more passionate... 


	2. stick around

My eyes widened and as much as I didn't want to do it I pulled away from her; "what are you doing? ... Your okay with it?" after I said that she had this look on her face, as if I had crushed her or something, then she scooted over so she was sitting in front of me and framed my face in her hands to where I was looking directly at her...

"Listen to me, your still Adam, I mean wow, I wasn't expecting it but what kind of person would I be if I treated you just as you thought I would... I mean yeah, I know we don't know each other all that well but Adam; I really like you." she finished her words with a shy smile and turned away, looking down at her lap; And I might have been imagining it but she looked like she was blushing.

This time it was me who leaned over and lightly brushed my lips against hers. Then she looked at me with adoring eyes and broke out in this stunning crooked smile of hers. "Besides, your the sweetest guy at this school" she said then kissed me again and giggled "...and the cutestest" she said in between kisses I pulled her in close and kissed her like it was the last time we'd see each other; one of my hands entangled in her hair, another on the curve of her back, I was enticed in every millisecond of it.. Eventually we heard someone walk in and gasp, we turned to see who had interrupted us and some short blonde girl stood there, holding a look filled with disgust, "what the fuck!..." I looked towards Jennifer then back to the girl and when I saw that Jennifer wasn't shocked or scared at all, but she was actually holding back laughter. And after I thought about this whole situation for a minute I found myself laughing too. "Get out!" the girl screamed obviously annoyed with the fact that we found her disgust amusing. So Jennifer stood up, grabbed her bag and reached her bag and reached her hand out to help me up from the ground. We walked through the door and were prepared for any hate 


	3. First Date

***

I was mentally hyperventilating...

My hearing was going haywire. I felt my heartbeat in my skull. And about every ten seconds I needed to wipe my hands on my pants from the clammy sweat that kept generating on them.  
>I kept having to hold my head still just so I could read the clock correctly;<p>

Ten minutes... Damn.

To distract myself from how insane the anticipation was making me, I started bouncing my leg and humming a song that had been stuck in my head for almost the whole day. I look up after what seems like an eternity. A MINUTE!

I start to count backwards from 60 and explode with burning emotion to finally get out of there. Ten. Nine. Eight. ... ... ... One! I swing my backpack over my shoulder just as the bell clangs and releases us from this sorry misery. I run as fast as possible, trying to keep my breath, exiting the faded maroon double-doors to a sunlit freedom, ran towards the fence by the entrance sign and wait for my true release to come to me.

I see Jennifer get out from the school, her eyes scanning around, looking for me; our eyes lock and before I could even smile or realize that she looks even more stunning that the last time I saw her,  
>even though it was only about 3 hours ago she races up to me and throws herself into my arms, I pick her up and twirl around in a circle, Both of us each breaking out into these ear to ear grins, She grabs my face in each of her hands and gives me this really hot aggressive kiss right on my lips as if it were the last time I'd ever see her again.<p>

After we had caught our breaths she looked at me with these adorable sparkles in her big brown eyes shining into mine. "You wouldn't believe how much I missed you.." she said that soft smile creeping back into her face. "I know the feeling", I said tracing my fingers through her hair. She looked down and grabbed my head and skipped over, on our way to the Movie Stop 3 blocks down from our school, planning the rest of tonight

and tomorrow. =). 


	4. Guarded

We walked into the video store, hand in hand and started browsing; we got one of every subject but I doubted that we would be all too much focused on the film. ...

I couldn't be more grateful that Jennifer's mother was going away to some flight travel job in Bermuda. =), Just me and her for over 48 hours, oh my!  
>We were looking through the selection they had panning for a romantic evening but somehow kept finding ourselves in the Horror section;<br>Finally we just grab a handful of the gory-est films we can find, and go to the front desk; There was some guy there, one I recognized from school, gave us a kinda funny look when we walked up to him and handed him the money. ... After a second he leaned in towards Jennifer and said in the most obvious voice I've ever heard,

"You know that's a chick right?, and I know 'you' are not into chicks." He finished with a kinda smug smirk on his face.

She looked in my direction and looked back at the guy then put the sexiest grin on her face and leaned in till she was an inch from his face

"Listen, DUMB-ASS, HE is guy, OK? His name is Adam and I'm sure he's more man than you, okay, thank you." And with that final comment she picked up the movies, flipped her hair,  
>took hold of my hand and walked away. As soon as we got outside, I just looked at her, literally filled with awe. ... But her eyes were watery and her cheeks were beet red<p>

"I don't know how you deal with it, I mean it's one thing when it happens to me; ..., but seeing it happen to you... It killed me." she murmured wiping her eyes.

...This girl was incredible! I looked at her as tears dripped from her eyes and I couldn't help but whisper "aw". before lightly brushing my lips against hers.

"You don't ever worry bout' that." I said fluffing her hair around in each of my hands.

At her house we popped in this zombie flick and half and hour into the movie we were both pretty terrified. But I became less aware by the second of that,  
>and more aware of the fact that the more scared Jennifer got, the closer she scooted over to me. Pretty soon she was basically sitting in my lap, her hand never leaving mine the whole entire time.<p>

6 hours, and 3 bloodbaths later.

We just relaxed there with each other staring at the plain blue screen that was left on the TV, our breathing n-sync ... T.B.C 


	5. Love?

Suddenly Jennifer looks up at me and smiles,

"What?" I ask her, finding myself also smiling.

"This is the first time that I've felt-" she brakes off mid-sentence, my face tightens with worry,

"felt what?" she thinks for a minute, biting her lower lip...

"Just happy" she sighs, her smile never fading,

I realize that she genuinely cares, and is not using me, she actually cares about me the same way I care for her, I ran my hand through one of her curls,  
>and kissed her, her lips feeling soft against mine. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her on top of me, inhaling the sweet sent of whatever perfume it is that she's wearing. Hearing her gasp with pleasure. All of a sudden I felt this vibration coming from Jennifer's pocket and music began to play; Jennifer's lips slowly parted from mine, she then rested her head against my forehead and giggled as she fished her phone from her pocket. She flipped it open<p>

"Hello...oh, hey mom... yeah, everything's fine... yes mom I'm fine with being alone...don't worry about me I don't feel lonely"  
>she explained to her mother then looked over at me and smiled. After all thanks to me she doesn't have to feel alone. I told my mom I'm spending spring break at Eli's house but I'd really be spending most of the week here with Jennifer.<p>

"yeah,... see ya... I love you too." she finished and slid her phone shut.

"It was my mom." she said while turning off the volume in her phone and setting it down on the table beside us.

"I heard", I stated.

She turned back towards me and rested her hands on my lap and gazed up at me,

"So, where were we?" she asked, then giggled like a 4 year old little girl.

I blushed at her sweet bubbly-ness, cradled her face in my hands, and proceeded kissing her until we both started feeling tired. We then went to her room and layed down. I wrapped my arms around her as we breathed in unison, after a couple minutes she turned to me and asked me if I wanted to listen to listen o music with her. "Sure" I agreed, we each put an ear-bud in and listened to music lowly playing, fading out till we both fell asleep in each others arms, a perfect end to a perfect night... =).

P.S. Sorry it took forever and it's not that long at all but I promise I'm working hard on the next chapter.! =). 


	6. The Morning After

My eyes fluttered open and I seen Jennifer sitting on the edge of her bed next to me, smiling down at me.

"Morning sleepy-head." She murmered, stroking strands of hair away from my face. I sat up and felt my head pounding.

"What time is it?" I asked her in a very tired tone.  
>A soft kind of smile appeared on her face "It's late; we kinda slept through the day. I woke up about an hour ago but I didn't want to wake you.<br>You just looked so cute and peaceful." She finished, hiding a smile behind her hand. "Listen, I'm starving! There's a new diner that just opened up down the street, I hear it's great. So get up lazy and lets eat." She said while pulling the covers off of me...  
>Come to think of it, food sounded amazing right about now.<p>

Jennifer and I walked through the wooden double doors of Yummies (an old run-down shack that smelled incredible) and waited a few minutes until a tiny blonde girl with a high pony-tail, about me and Jennifer's age, (with a name-tag that read Amy) came up to us and asked us where we wished to be seated. We found a booth in the back of the room and slid in next to eath other.

Jennifer glanced at our perky waitress "I'll have a coffee", she said twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. The waitress scrawled down Jennifer's order then turned to me, patiently awaiting my drink order. "Um, same", I say. "Anything else you need?" she asked, leaning down over the table near me, revealing cleavage over her fitted white shirt. I let me eyes scan down for a second, then quickly looked back up. She was staring, waiting for me to answer her question, a seductive smile playing at the corners of her lips.  
>"No, just the coffees for now", I say.<p>

"Kay!" she chirped, set two menus at the edge of the table me and Jennifer, and skipped away, her blonde pony-tail bouncing behind her. I looked over at Jennifer as she picked up a menu and let her eyes scan across it, drumming her fingers against the table seeming impatient; "She couldn't have been more obvious!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"What?" I ask unsure of what she was talking about.

"Our waitress was hitting on you." She explained slowly, staring at me for a response.

"I think your imagining things" I say although Jennifer was right, that girl wanted me and made no effort hiding it. But I had to admit I was loving every minute of Jennifer's extreme jelousy. So I pretended to be oblivious, just to piss her off even more.

"Ohe please", Jennifer scoffs. "She was totally mentally undressing you." She said in a disgusted tone of voice.

I let out a laugh, this was incredibly ammusing. "Oh please", I say knowing I'm pushing her over the edge. "Alright maybe I'm just overreacting" she said in a non- convincing tone. A few minutes later Amy came back to our table with two cups of steaming hot coffee, placed them down; then she looked down and her expression changed. I looked to see the direction she was looking in and seen that she was looking down at the table at Jennifer's hand holding mine. She looked confused, as if she was trying to process what exactly it was she looking at. Then she gave a weird sot of chuckle and pointed down at the two of us, "Seriously?" she spat as if we were playing some odd practicle joke on her,"You and her?"

"Is there a problem?" Jennifer asked, arching her eyebrow in annoyance, standing up from her seat. I quickly pulled out a ten dollar bill from my pants pocket, threw it on the table, and grabbed Jennifer out of the booth trying to avoid this turning into something big, "Thanks for the coffee!" I scream as we leave.

Jennifer climbed into her car and slammed the door shut behind her. As I open the door and slide in beside her I look and see her face looks flushed with anger. "WHat a bitch." she mutters pounding her fist into her steering wheel. I agree with her and her face relaxes into a smile, and she leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I push the hair from her face and the anger vanishes completly from her face. I lightly kiss her lips, and lean in to do it again when her stomache growls. She giggles. "We didn't get to eat", she states as she pulls out of the Yummies parking lot and drives to the nearest McDonalds, she pulls up to the drive-thru window, shouts our order into the machine. We each got burgers (Me:one with 3 layers of meat. Her:One stuffed with bacon.) and drove back to her house to have the perfect breakfast we were supposed to have. 


End file.
